Uno se acostumbra
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Recuento de las veces que Sakusa Kiyoomi cambió de parecer (o no tanto) acerca de Miya Atsumu. / Oneshot. SakuAtsu ligero.


**Nota:** Fic sin mucho contenido, en realidad, solo algunos posibles pensamientos sin sentido de Sakusa y lo que mi mente divagó al abrir Word. Primeros indicios y un romance muy, muy ligero.

Esto no está beteado, ¡disculpen los errores!

* * *

_Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi_

* * *

**Uno se acostumbra**

capítulo único

_by Noe Sweetway_

* * *

**I. Primera (y no muy buena) impresión**

Sakusa _lo ve_ por primera vez -o se percata de su existencia, más bien- en el Spring High de la segunda mitad de su primer año en el club de voleibol de la preparatoria Itachiyama.

Mientras espera que inicie su propio partido, decide que es buen momento para presenciar de pasada el que se juega en cancha vecina, ya que estudiar posibles rivales fuertes es una tarea que no puede faltar en su día a día como deportista.

Coincidentemente, se trata de otro de los equipos favoritos a lograr el campeonato, junto a su escuela. Preparatoria Inarizaki, de la prefectura de Hyogo. En sí, se ve como un equipo peligroso; se nota a leguas que son muy completos y tienen una buena coordinación en general, sin embargo, probablemente el más problemático de todos sea el armador. Lo sospecha, luego de ver un poderoso ataque conseguido gracias a un pase del mismo, que ha sido más que exacto.

—Miya Atsumu, primer año, sus colocaciones son limpias y sus saques, impredecibles, según comentan —Komori, quien aparece repentinamente al lado de Kiyoomi (siempre aparece repentinamente a su lado), le explica más o menos el panorama, logrando leer sus intenciones como de costumbre—. Es increíble que haya consolidado su puesto como armador titular tan pronto, considerando que es de primero, como nosotros.

Sakusa frunce el entrecejo y se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia en apariencia. No obstante, como todo chico precavido que es, en realidad se queda observándolo de reojo por unos minutos más —hasta que los llaman para empezar a jugar—, y sí… termina registrándolo rápidamente por el simple hecho de poder considerarlo un rival amenazante. En términos de voleibol, claro está. Porque el cómo es personalmente ese tipo no le interesa en lo más mínimo, aun si Komori intenta advertirle tonterías como _«he escuchado que le gusta provocar un poco a los oponentes»_. El chico simplemente lo deja pasar porque, de todos modos, no es como si pensara seguirle el juego a esa clase de gente. Es una de las cosas que más detesta, a decir verdad, junto con la suciedad (y los gérmenes y la falta de jabón en los tocadores públicos) y la incertidumbre.

_Peligroso y, en todo caso, algo ridículo_, eso es lo que Kiyoomi llega a pensar de él, en primera instancia.

—¡¿Dos de ellos?!

Menos de veinticuatro horas más tarde, cuando tocan partidos de la siguiente ronda, él también está tan sorprendido como el resto de sus compañeros, claro, pero no cree que sea necesario hacer semejante escándalo por algo tan trivial. Es decir, sí, son dos gotas de agua, dos problemas enormes como rivales en la cancha… y ya. Nada de otro mundo, tampoco.

—Los gemelos Miya —escucha a alguien decir—. Atsumu y Osamu. Armador y atacante. Es una dupla de temer.

Sakusa lo considera. El acercarse un poco más y estudiar las habilidades del enemigo otra vez y con más detalle, ver cuán peligrosos pueden ser (especialmente ese par) y así idear una estrategia, porque es probable que terminen chocando en alguna instancia final.

Sin embargo, al ver a los gemelos reñir infantilmente en pleno _time-out_ de su equipo (más precisamente es el rubio armador quien echa directamente agua sobre la cabeza del otro, por lo que este procede a devolvérselo con unas pataditas) y, por ende, ser regañados por su _coach_, Sakusa pierde todo el interés que pudo haber tenido en ellos (en él) en un principio.

—Ridículo, solo ridículo —se le escapa, en un susurro.

Sí. Su primera impresión de Miya Atsumu termina reduciéndose a eso.

* * *

**II- Las nociones no se mantienen, empeoran**

_De hecho_, ese concepto inicial no cambia mucho para cuando les toca coincidir nuevamente en la gran final del Interhigh, en el verano de su segundo año de preparatoria. La manera en que el rubio intenta lucirse (y/o provocar a varios de ellos) durante todo el juego se le hace tan absurda, que Kiyoomi decide ignorarlo radicalmente y tratar de concentrarse en sus propias jugadas.

Sakusa y su equipo terminan consagrándose campeones ante un oponente más que difícil, tiene que admitir. No se da cuenta de que ha estado lanzándole miradas de desprecio a Miya Atsumu —en realidad, a esa sonrisita fingida que el mismo intenta mantener— durante toda la premiación, hasta que Komori lo rotula de _negativo_ y descortés y le dice que debería mostrarse feliz con el título obtenido en vez de seguir con los ojos puestos en un rival derrotado. El singular líbero termina disculpándose por él ante el chico desagradable.

_Es_ _fuerte_. Ese pensamiento fugaz asoma la mente de Sakusa, antes de apartarle la mirada a Miya.

Meses más tarde, no le sorprende para nada topárselo en el campamento de entrenamiento del seleccionado juvenil de preparatoria. Lo que sí le fastidia es que esté nuevamente intentado atosigar a cualquiera que se le antoje. _Que ni se le ocurra acercárseme_. La voz en su cabeza resuena trémula, casi asqueada.

Sin embargo (y por fortuna), la víctima esta vez parece ser ese chico de Karasuno.

No es como si Kageyama le cayera precisamente mal a Sakusa o _algo_, sí le impresiona (e irrita un poco) cómo el equipo de este, sin renombre o la presencia de algún rematador reconocido, ha hecho trizas a Wakatoshi, sin más. Necesita una explicación lógica de todo ello –porque Wakatoshi es _Wakatoshi_, o sea, un verdadero rival de temer– y, al parecer, el armador ese de primer año es incapaz de dársela. Fuera de eso, a Sakusa realmente le hubiera dado igual, de no ser porque el condenado se ha atrevido a preguntarle si se está conteniendo, además de llamarlo _normal_.

A ver, que Kiyoomi le parece que los expertos en el tema deben tener sus razones para colocarlo a la cabeza del _top_ de rematadores juveniles de _todo el país_, así que claramente le ha ofendido el comentario del niñato ese (porque, más que contenerse, lo que había estado haciendo Sakusa era _estudiar_ las jugadas que planeaba llevar a cabo; siempre lo hace cuidadosamente). La risa de Komori, a su lado, solo lo hubo empeorado todo.

Sin embargo, tampoco iba a molestarse en responderle algo acerca de eso. No lo consideró como algo que valiera la pena en el instante en que lo oyó, pues ese chico debería ser capaz de comprenderlo cuando lo viera en su _mejor forma_.

Por esa razón, cuando observa a Miya Atsumu acercarse al susodicho para provocarlo (diciéndole cosas como que solo es un mocoso presumido, o algo así), se le escapa un suspiro en medio de un gesto que el líbero al que tiene como amigo clasificaría como de 'disgusto', más tarde.

¿Qué necesidad de meterse con kouhais que ni siquiera son capaces de comprender el valor de analizar a los oponentes? Ninguna. Debe estar haciéndolo nada más que para molestarlo.

Y _molesto_ es la palabra que le viene en mente en ese momento.

Miya Atsumu es molesto. No de la misma manera en que lo son ese Kageyama Tobio o Hoshiumi Kourai (al que admite no tolerar del todo, tampoco), sino de una manera más… intensa.

Casi repugnante.

En un momento dado, a Sakusa le toca rematar (sin mucho esfuerzo, en verdad) uno de sus pases y, entonces, lo comprueba.

—Kiyoomi-kun, ¿verdad? —dice Miya, mientras se acerca a él, como si no le conociera bastante ya—, ¿ese pase estuvo bien? ¿Estás seguro de que no te costó golpearlo?

Al final, es como si se atreviera a decirle lo mismo que Kageyama, pero en otros términos y con una expresión totalmente distinta en el rostro.

_Repugnante_.

Molesto y repugnante, así es, a sus ojos, Miya Atsumu.

* * *

**III- (Re)conocidos rivales**

Al año siguiente, termina por reconocer que, en verdad, ese chico tan desagradable es un jugador respetable (en términos deportivos y nada más) y que no se equivocó antes, cuando pensó que debería mantenerse alerta al tenerlo cerca.

Los de Inarizaki llegan nuevamente a instancias avanzadas en los dos torneos nacionales anuales y gran parte de ese logro es gracias a los gemelos Miya una vez más. Y a Sakusa le irrita especialmente que, durante todos sus partidos (los de Itachiyama), ese chico no se molesta en quitarle los ojos de encima —lo pilla más de una vez— ni deja de sonreírle como si intentara hacer migas con él. O como si realmente le _divirtiera_ verlo rematar.

Realmente detesta que lo miren demasiado.

Un día, durante su último Spring High, se cruzan en uno de esos pasillos atestados de gente que Sakusa odia tanto, y Atsumu lo detiene con ilusoria amabilidad.

—Ten un buen juego para poder enfrentarnos más tarde, Kiyoomi-kun~

Tiene que fruncir el ceño al máximo y rechazar el apretón de manos que parece ofrecerle (realmente no lo haría si no tuviera dibujada esa sonrisa falsificada en el rostro). _No molestes_, murmura, pasando de largo y, al instante, lo escucha hablar a sus espaldas con alguien más.

—Aunque agradecería que se eliminaran y evitáramos enfrentarlos. ¿Sabes? Él es uno de esos jugadores a los que puedes hacerles los mejores pases, nunca te aburrirías si lo tuvieras en tu equipo, es lo que pienso. Sus tiros son _realmente_ desagradables, no me gustaría volver a tenerlo enfrente.

Y es más que obvio que lo dice en voz alta adrede, para que Sakusa lo oiga. Le fastidia en demasía, porque ese tipo siempre está _hablando_. Como _si supiera_ lo que se siente hacerle pases reales o como si supiera lo que es tenerlo como compañero de equipo y en serio (porque el campamento de entrenamiento no cuenta mucho, a decir verdad).

—Los únicos que deben eliminarse son ustedes —responde agriamente, antes de retirarse. Le parece oír una carcajada de fondo.

Días más tarde, ambos son eliminados en semifinales y pierden toda oportunidad de enfrentarse nuevamente.

* * *

**IV- Sakusa no toma decisiones de las que puede arrepentirse**

Llega un momento en que el voleibol toma más importancia que nunca en su vida.

Durante sus años de carrera universitaria, Kiyoomi ha llegado a encontrarse a sí mismo especialmente estresado por aprobar todo; tanto, que más de una vez incluso ha llegado a _olvidarse_ de comprar su set de tapabocas o de recargar su pequeño atomizador de desinfectante, y todo eso, tratándose de él, ya significa otro nivel de _desatención_. Ha terminado pasándola horrible los días siguientes a sus negligencias, como si viera gérmenes por todos lados y- _ugh_. La ansiedad ha sido insoportable.

Así que el vóley ha sido una de esas benditas salidas del estrés y, a pesar de que siempre le gustó dar todo de sí en los partidos reales, es como si recién ahora hubiera aprendido a… ¿divertirse? Bueno, esa ha sido la conclusión a la que llegó Komori, la vez que fue a verlo jugar.

Entonces, por supuesto que se enorgullece de haber sido MVP del campeonato universitario en su último año, sí. Lo halaga toparse con la noticia de que varios equipos profesionales estén buscando ficharlo, también. Pero lo que más lo desconcierta, es que el club que más dinero ofrece por contratarlo resulta ser justamente _ese_.

MSBY Black Jackals, dice el letrero gigantesco a las afueras del condominio que visita esa tarde, junto a su representante. Sabe perfectamente _quiénes_ están en ese plantel que busca reclutarlo, los ha visto en línea más de una vez, pues siempre estuvo siguiendo con atención a la V. League, y ese hecho lo deja un poco perplejo.

—Es raro que estés dudando —le dice su representante, sacándolo de su trance, con papeles y pluma en mano.

Kiyoomi trata de contener el suspiro bajo el tapaboca. Una parte de su instinto le dice fuertemente que no debería aceptar esa tentadora oferta. Que podría tenerla un poco difícil al unirse a _ellos_.

Pero, por otro lado, es consciente de que esa es la oportunidad perfecta de estar en un gran equipo y volver a enfrentarlos en partidos oficiales. A Wakatoshi y a Kiryuu. Los dos oponentes más peligrosos a los que le ha tocado hacer frente en épocas de preparatoria. Ellos realmente valen la pena.

Además, también es que _por algo_ ha decidido ir a hablar con el dueño de ese equipo, sin pensárselo dos veces. Como si estuviera preparado para aceptar el desafío.

—No estoy dudando. Firmaré el contrato.

Ya qué. Solo tiene que acostumbrarse, y está seguro de que puede hacerlo sin arrepentimientos posteriores.

* * *

**V- El malhumorado, los ruidosos y el idiota**

Vale. Es hasta probable que nunca pueda acostumbrarse.

—¡Ahí te va, Omi-kun!

Y pensar que unos años atrás no podía soportarlo y ahora tiene que tenerlo cerca, prácticamente día y noche. En los entrenamientos, en el estacionamiento (¡¿por qué demonios su coche siempre está aparcado junto al suyo?!), en los partidos e _incluso_ apareciéndose en la puerta de su casa alguna que otra vez, para invitarlo a cualquiera de sus ocurrencias con los demás miembros del equipo.

Definitivamente, no ha echado de menos esa sensación de inexplicable molestia cada que lo ve… _¿verdad?_

Es raro, pero por alguna razón, Sakusa siente que algo dentro de él se revuelve cuando Atsumu está junto a él, como si le alterara su sola presencia o algo similar. Y, bueno, eso solo logra que termine viéndolo con más repugnancia que antes. O como se pueda llamar a esas ganas inmensas que tiene siempre de evitar relacionarse con él a toda costa.

Es que… ¿a quién demonios le gustaría tener que soportar a un tipo que se pasa bebiendo agua de las botellas de otros _sin permiso_ (Sakusa no quiere ni pensar cómo lo asesinaría si se lo hiciera a él), además de estar alardeando acerca de sus _buenísimos_ pases y saques día y noche?

Además, ahora se suman los otros _dos_.

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata, mira! —el más ruidoso y exasperante de todos, Bokuto Koutarou, hace su aparición una vez más y _maldita sea, ya cállate y déjame calentar en paz_, Kiyoomi está a punto de espetarle—. ¡Te dije que lo de sus muñecas era impresionante! ¡De verdad!

—¡Whoa! ¡Lo estoy viendo! —el pequeño rematador de cabellera naranja no es muy distinto al primero.

—Dejen de mirarme —él logra mascullar y, entonces, se pregunta si habrá hecho _algo_ para merecer a esos tipos en su equipo alguna vez.

—Déjalos, solo están admirando tu absolutamente _extraña_ y _repulsiva_ habilidad, Omi-kun.

Pero, en definitiva, él es el peor de todos.

—Cállate.

_Y qué con ese apodo_, quiere decirle, pero, por alguna razón, se ve incapaz de soltar una palabra más en cuanto ve a Atsumu esbozar una sonrisa que, o es su imaginación o, por primera vez desde que lo conoce, se ve _real_.

* * *

**VI- Extraños cumplidos**

—¡Agh, Omi-kun, eso fue desagradable! ¡Asquerosamente bueno!

—¡¿Qué?!

Dios. Realmente detesta que ese sujeto pretenda _elogiarlo_ de esa forma tan extraña, cuando, claramente, son insultos los que le dirige. Además, esa sonrisita del demonio está presente una vez más y Sakusa de repente quiere golpearlo. Falso. No tanto como antes, sin embargo.

Esquiva la mano contraria cuando nota que intenta tocarle los hombros o darle alguna palmadita en la espalda. De alguna manera, pareciera que Atsumu siempre busca hacer algún tipo de contacto con él y eso lo incomoda más que cualquier otra cosa.

¿Es que no comprende el significado de 'espacio personal', acaso?

—Asqueroso tú —murmura Kiyoomi más tarde, cuando termina el partido y puede divisar a su colocador abrazándose amistosamente con alguien del otro equipo. Primeramente, tiene que imaginarse todo lo que conlleva ese gesto tan pegajoso: el sudor, la suciedad, los gérmenes. Y simplemente _ew_. Segundo, no se detiene ahí…

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, Sakusa termina fijándose en lo ancha que es la espalda de Atsumu, lo fornidos que son sus brazos y piernas, en lo rasposas que se ven las yemas de sus dedos -tal vez gastadas de tantas colocaciones a lo largo de los años-, y en lo inesperadamente sobria que se ve su sonrisa de un tiempo a esta parte.

_Parece que ha cambiado un poco…_

Segundos después, su compañero vuelve acercarse a él, con la expresión llena de orgullo en ese rostro a veces tan tonto, a veces tan ilegible.

—¿Qué, quieres un abrazo también, Omi-kun?

_…o tal vez, no._

Complejo. Miya Atsumu es tan complejo que a Sakusa le cuesta lidiar con él.

—Primero muerto.

—¡Cruel!

_Un abrazo_. ¿Qué demonios? La sola idea del contacto lo hace a Kiyoomi estremecerse.

* * *

**VII- Que no le sorprenda es una sorpresa**

—Yo creo —Komori empieza, con la boca llena de emparedado y una espontaneidad atroz en el tono de voz—, que está coqueteando contigo.

Por una extraña razón, su subconsciente le dice a Sakusa que, muy en el fondo, siempre había existido la posibilidad de encontrarse con esa respuesta, y lo que más le indigna es que tarda más de lo usual en reaccionar, como si inconscientemente ya lo hubiera _aceptado_ hace tiempo. Y es tan, pero tan ridículo…

Todas sus facciones terminan arrugándose en un gesto de desagrado porque _por favor_. Atsumu. Coqueteándole. A _él_… ¿algo más perturbador que eso? No. Ni hablar. No puede estar pasando.

—No, no es que lo crea —retrotrae el líbero del EJP Raijin, antes de recibir cualquier respuesta de su parte—, es más, estoy casi cien por ciento seguro de que, de hecho, _le gustas_. ¿Quizá desde la preparatoria? —hace una breve pausa, asintiendo para sí mismo—. Y eso… yo no pienso que sea malo, en realidad. ¿Es malo para ti, Sakusa?

Él solo puede quedarse en silencio. Un silencio sepulcral que, finalmente, hace que Komori eche a reír –porque seguro lo ha leído vez más– y que Kiyoomi termine regañándolo más tarde.

_Gustarle_. ¿A ese tipo idiota que busca desesperadamente destacar y que no es precisamente muy diferente a los otros dos (Bokuto y Hinata) a los que siempre está tildando de _tontos sin remedio_?

Terrible. No hay manera de que sea verdad.

Sakusa piensa en ello día y noche, por varios días.

Le dan ganas de golpear a Komori y también a Atsumu, pero al mismo tiempo considera inútil ensuciarse las manos con esos dos y, además, el _dichoso_ colocador parece estar siempre ahí, junto a él, tocándole los hombros por 'accidente' o molestándolo por usar su máscara quirúrgica en todo lugar, a excepción de la cancha, cuando está al lado suyo y a punto de rematar alguna de sus colocaciones.

—¿Es que ya no me consideras una amenaza llena de gérmenes? —lo tienta el susodicho, cuando Sakusa decide descansar en la banca y echarse encima el chándal, en medio de una práctica matutina invernal.

Podría explicarle que es incómodo jugar con el tapaboca puesto, pero lo considera un caso perdido, por lo que no medita mucho su respuesta.

—Lo hago.

—¡Omi-kun!

—Pero —es solo que, de pronto, se ha detenido a observar ese cabello rubio peinado tan prolijamente y el escaso sudor (tal vez porque hace frío) que se ubica en su cuello y, sin querer, termina pensando en voz alta—, tú pareces al menos un poco más cuidadoso que… —Hinata y Bokuto son una bola de sudor y energía, todavía en medio de la cancha—, esos dos de ahí.

Y al instante de decirlo, Sakusa se arrepiente como muy pocas veces.

Porque, otra vez, rememora aquel _seguro que_ _le gustas_ de Komori y se siente un poco abochornado y enfadado consigo mismo por soltar algo así tan a la ligera. Es como _dar alas_. Y no, no, no.

Antes de retractarse y proferir algo hiriente en compensación, nota a Atsumu ligeramente impactado. El mismo termina murmurando un _obvio que lo soy_, pero no dice nada más luego, como si acabara de incomodarse. Solo atina a sentarse en la banca junto a Sakusa y a jugar con la bocamanga del chándal de este, mientras parece mirar un punto fijo en el piso.

Recién después de unos minutos de haber estado así, cuando el entrenador les ordena que vuelvan a sus labores, Sakusa cae en la cuenta de que no ha rehuido el contacto como lo hubiera hecho otras veces, por más indirecto que haya sido.

* * *

**VIII- Inesperadamente fácil**

El tiempo transcurre rápidamente, sí, aunque a veces parece detenerse, especialmente cuando están en medio de un partido importante y pueden pegarse el lujo de dar todo lo que tienen. De dejar todo en la cancha, con una facilidad inexplicable.

Los pases de Atsumu tienen _algo_. Es tan sencillo golpearlos y la sensación que le deja anotar tantos puntos como puede limpiamente es en verdad satisfactoria. Sakusa tiene que admitir que, tal vez, hacen un buen _equipo_.

También sus frases usualmente picantes poseen _algo más_. El joven Miya está siempre intentando hacer bromas o juegos de palabras — la mayoría de las veces, lo hace de una manera tan patética que no logra resultar graciosa para nada—, además de sus cumplidos tan incoherentes para todos ellos, sus compañeros de equipo. El doble sentido está presente en cada oración que suelta y, aunque a Sakusa le parezca una barbaridad, poco a poco va aprendiendo cómo reaccionar a eso. Cómo responderle fría y directamente, y ocasionar que haga ese mohín infantil, mientras le recrimina lo duro que es con él. Es realmente fácil.

Y ya no sabe muy bien qué opinión mantener acerca de él, a excepción de…

_Es un niño_. Atsumu es casi en su totalidad como un infante y, de repente, a Kiyoomi le parece más sencillo que nunca tratar con él. O más bien, es fácil ignorarlo (suele ser la mejor opción a su alcance, las más de las veces).

—Iremos al cine hoy, ¿verdad? —lo escucha decir al finalizar sus labores, con ese tono de voz meloso y excesivamente emocionado. Sakusa levanta la mirada y comprueba cómo esos ojos cafés, tan engañosos, se ven más iluminados que nunca.

—Yo paso, tengo algunas cosas que hacer esta tarde —Meian murmura en un gesto de disculpa, mientras recoge sus cosas.

—Lo mismo por aquí —Inunaki se encamina a la salida de los vestuarios.

El resto ya se ha ido, entonces, en ese lugar solo quedan ellos tres. Atsumu, Hinata y Sakusa. Bokuto ya hubo anunciado, antes de marcharse a toda prisa, que tiene cita con Akaashi esa tarde.

Todavía le queda la opción de rechazarlo también, así que el pelinegro se queda callado un momento más, analizando cómo huir apropiadamente. No hay razón para aceptar ir a un lugar tan incómodo como ese, así que solo debe ignorarlo, como siempre.

—Yo estoy libre —Hinata parece devolverle las esperanzas a un recientemente deprimido armador, quien vuelve a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¡Genial! —exclama y luego desvía la vista hasta alcanzarlo a él—, ¿Omi-kun?

Él simplemente se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza, ante esa mirada suplicante.

—Demasiada gente para mi gusto —escoge responder.

Escucha unos berrinches más, de su parte, pero lo deja pasar y se encamina a su propio apartamento, sin remordimiento alguno, incluso después de oírlo hablar con Shouyou a sus espaldas, en un lloriqueo que le sonó a _de verdad quería que él aceptara_. O algo así. Otra vez hablando alto adrede.

Las palabras de Komori, de algún tiempo atrás, invaden su cabeza nuevamente.

_Lo que sea._ _No me importa_.

Sin embargo, horas más tarde, le sorprende en demasía encontrarse a sí mismo de pie en la entrada al cine, tan ridículamente puntual como dictan aquellos insistentes mensajes de texto con los que Atsumu y Shouyou le hubieron bombardeado al apenas salir de la práctica. No es la primera vez que termina contradiciéndose de esa manera y _rayos, _¿cómo es que se ha dejado arrastrar?

Suspira y se acomoda el tapaboca, algo incómodo con el frío de la tarde y más aún con el pasar de alguna que otra pareja hacia el interior de la sala en la que se supone deben ver la función. Agradece infinitamente que el lugar no esté repleto de gente (al menos, de la que sigue la liga japonesa de voleibol), porque no soportaría tener que lidiar con un montón de fanáticos invasivos en ese momento.

Apenas se hace la idea de tener lidiar con Atsumu y Shouyou, a decir verdad, y eso ya es mucho.

_Qué demonios hago aquí, en primer lugar_.

Su mente se llena de incoherencias. ¿Podría ser que la estupidez de su equipo fuera contagiosa?

—¡Omi-kun~! —el rubio idiota llega a los pocos minutos, trae consigo los tickets para ingresar a la sala y una enorme sonrisa boba en los labios, además de las miradas furtivas de unas cuantas muchachas ubicadas por ahí. Sakusa casi deja pasar el hecho de que el otro sujeta solo dos de esos coloridos billetes, porque le ha producido una especie de alivio que llegara y atrajera hacia sí las miradas curiosas que anteriormente habían estado sobre su persona. _Casi_.

Mira a los lados, instintivamente, buscando toparse con una peculiar cabellera anaranjada revoloteando por ahí. No tiene éxito, por lo que empieza a inquietarse cuando sus ojos vuelven a conectar con los del recién llegado.

—Oh, eso —el muy maldito parece sonreír nerviosamente. Cualquiera le creería, pero no él. Sakusa _sabe_ que está actuando—. Shouyou-kun acaba de cancelar, así que nos debe una, ese niño… ¡mira que dejarnos botados en el último momento!, ¿puedes creerlo?

Algo dentro de su cabeza parece estallar, antes de que la ira comience a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo.

—No, esto ha sido a propósito y-

—¡Oh, ya va a empezar!

Kiyoomi no logra terminar de reprenderlo (o de buscar la manera de escabullirse hacia su casa), porque termina siendo arrastrado por Atsumu al interior de la sala de cine. No puede procesar aún lo que acaba de suceder, no entiende por qué ha terminado aceptando esa estúpida salida ni, mucho menos, por qué el patético hecho de que sus manos estén rozándose en la oscuridad, mientras ven la película de ciencia ficción tal vez más ridícula de sus vidas (aunque, ciertamente, no está prestando mucha atención, a causa de esas caricias suaves que lo desconcentran), ya no le incomoda en absoluto, a pesar de querer demostrar que sí, de vez en cuando, apartando la mano y volviéndola a colocar en el mismo lugar vulnerable. Como si lo deseara de vuelta.

Y lo consigue. Atsumu pretende concentrase en el filme, mientras busca hacer contacto con los dedos contrarios cada vez, hasta que logra enlazarlos y mantenerlos así hasta que todo culmina.

Sakusa se queda tieso. No le molesta. No rehúye.

_Debe ser por los guantes_. Bendito frío y benditas manos enguantadas.

* * *

**IX- Se acaban los adjetivos**

Komori se ríe ante el relato, como es de esperarse.

—Y pensar que has tenido tu primera _cita_ sin siquiera haber estado consciente de ella.

Sakusa gruñe. No sabe ni cómo defenderse o recuperar su dignidad.

_'Me tendió una trampa'_, no, sonaría demasiado vergonzoso en voz alta. Además, el cosquilleo indirecto en la yema de los dedos y en sus muñecas todavía está presente y lo tiene algo confundido.

No ha sido justo.

—Bueno, pero sea como sea que haya sido, una cita es una cita —el líbero continúa, para después darle un gran sorbo a su malteada. Kiyoomi se pregunta si acaba de leerle la mente—, y yo creo que te estás quedando sin adjetivos.

—¿Qué? —reacciona. El otro suspira ampliamente.

—Has dicho un montón de cosas acerca de él, sin darte cuenta —aclara su amigo, haciéndolo sentir un poco ridículo—, la mayoría de ellas han sonado a insultos, pero yo sé que, si de verdad te estuviera molestando tanto, simplemente pasarías de él, como lo hiciste con mucha gente a lo largo de tu vida. Así que, creo que el «ridículo» o el «repugnante» que soltaste al principio, refiriéndote a él, podrían cambiar a «interesante» o «divertido» a estas alturas del campeonato, ¿no?

Kiyoomi bufa. No sabe bien cómo asimilarlo, pero es como si acabara de entrar en pánico.

Le vienen algunos recuerdos al azar, como la inesperadamente agradable sensación en el pecho, luego de golpear majestuosamente una de sus tan precisas colocaciones y recibir, en consecuencia, esa cálida sonrisa de felicitación, seguida de uno de esos intentos de cumplidos tan absurdos, que tiene que refutar rápidamente, antes de quedar en ridículo.

Se ha acostumbrado. A los pases de Atsumu; a esas miradas profundas que este le dirige de tanto en tanto y que intenta, en vano, disimular (gracias a Komori, Sakusa puede imaginarse más o menos qué significan); a sus terribles intentos de chistes al estilo Kansai que nadie es capaz de seguirle; a sus expresiones infantiles, cuando habla del _tonto de Samu,_ o cuando le es negada alguna ñoña petición; a sus toques suaves y fingidamente accidentales, así como a su pésima capacidad para coquetear (aunque él no puede decir que sepa mucho de eso, porque probablemente sea incluso _peor_).

En fin, se replantea lo dicho por su amigo y, ciertamente, ya no sabe cómo debería calificarlos. A Atsumu ni a su creciente proximidad con él.

* * *

**X- A lo simple y fácil: uno se acostumbra**

Decide que es mucho más sencillo dejar de pensar en el tema y, como le dijo Komori –cuándo no– '_que las cosas fluyan'_. Todavía quiere golpearlo o deshacerse de él, en ocasiones, pero como ha dimensionado que al fin se ha acostumbrado a él, la mayoría de las veces, Sakusa decide que puede soportarlo.

—No puedo creer que de verdad la gente esté intentando hacer el #S_akusaChallenge_ en las redes sociales —escucha decir a su armador al borde de las carcajadas.

Shouyou y Koutarou exclaman incoherencias entre las que se pueden distinguir los gritos de _¡yo también, yo también!_

Kiyoomi pone los ojos en blanco y se acerca al ordenador. La gente parece estar haciéndose daño al otro lado de la pantalla, por lo que considera seriamente la posibilidad de hacer un comunicado que solicite a todos esos idiotas que se detengan de una vez.

Escucha la risita de Atsumu al aproximarse, se oye tan sarcástica como siempre, pero con cierto deje de alegría una vez que sus brazos entran en contacto tan ínfimo, que quizá ninguno de los presentes pueda ser capaz de percibir. Se ha vuelto una costumbre también… ese roce y el sonido de su risa.

Y no le resulta tan desagradable, por cierto.

—Enfermos —suelta bajo la máscara quirúrgica de siempre, recibiendo otra carcajada de Atsumu, como respuesta.

—Bueno —habla el rubio—. Esto simplemente hará que tu popularidad aumente, Omi-kun, a pesar de ese áspero carácter tuyo… pronto serás tendencia en Twitter también, ¡estoy _tan_ orgulloso de ti!

El entrecejo de Sakusa se arruga, visiblemente molesto y genuinamente confundido, tiene que decir.

—¿Orgulloso? ¿De algo como eso?

¿Quién sería tan… simplón?

Atsumu lo mira a los ojos y asiente, con una emoción que conlleva intenciones de tomarle el pelo.

Kiyoomi resopla.

—Qué simple.

—¡¿Perdona?!

Al final, eso es lo que concluye de Atsumu.

Ese sujeto es bastante simple, en realidad. Es peligroso, algo ridículo, molesto las más de las veces, muy fuerte, y hasta repugnante, cuando quiere serlo. También infantil a más no poder y, quizá, un poco interesante. Sí. Pero la simpleza de su carácter es lo que hace que Sakusa termine adaptándose a él y, a fin de cuentas, no se arrepiente de estar en su mismo equipo ni de empezar a acercarse un poco más, como ha hecho hasta ahora.

.

.

.

**—Fin—**

* * *

**#SakusaChallenge: **reto de flexionar las muñecas como Sakusa (ficticio, obviamente, NO lo intenten en casa (?)), lo vi un montón en Twitter.

* * *

**Notas de _fangirl_ (innecesarias, como siempre):**

1) Tardé SEMANAS en escribir esto, al final di tantas vueltas que me quedó un poco extenso.

2) Estoy _enamorada_ de los Black Jackals, son todo lo que está bien en la vida. También estoy enamorada de Sakusa (y sus dos preciosos lunares) y de Atsumu, y más que nada, del SakuAtsu. Mi cabeza está llena de ellos últimamente y OJALÁ hubiera más contenido suyo.

Tampoco pude evitar mencionar a Komori durante TODO el fic, no puedo ser la única que lo ame tantísimo.

3) Me animé a escribir esto (un poco _muy_ random) gracias a los hermosos hc SakuAtsu que suelo ver en Twitter. Se han vuelto mi pan de cada día.

4) Espero, de todo corazón, que esto no me haya quedado tan raro u OoC :c Recién estoy familiarizándome con las personalidades de ambos (en especial Sakusa), pero hice lo mejor que pude con lo poquito que sé de ellos. Y también espero animarme a subir pronto el otro OS que estoy escribiendo –desde el punto de vista de Atsumu, _yay_– y algún que otro AU que tengo en mente.

5) ¿Reviews? ¿Kudos? ¿Amor? ¿Algo para mí?

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
